


Clinical Inspiration

by GrayHox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayHox/pseuds/GrayHox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Clinical Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadairead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nadairead).



Naja threw her pencil down onto the bench with a frustrated growl underlined with a suppressed scream. It had now been three whole days of trying to draw something in her sketchbook without success. No matter what she tried; the plants across the pavement, the other demons strolling by, the burning sky, absolutely nothing felt… right. The inspiration just wasn’t hitting, and without inspiration you can’t create art. She didn’t even like this park. It was so far out of the way and didn’t have a single bench that was comfortable for a snake demon such as herself to sit on, and on top of that it was so… dull. Other parks had statues, strange flora, or at least an interesting nutjob raving on the street corner. All this one had was a big load of nothing, but she tried all the other parks already and each one failed to inspire her properly. A few moments to catch her breath and clear her mind later, Naja picked the pencil back up and began to tap the paper with the erasing, muling over different sketch ideas. Just as she was about to give up and find another spot to try, she had felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket. She checked the caller ID and- seeing it was familiar- answered it.

“Hey Ges! What’s up?” She spoke into the phone while lying her sketchbook and pencil down beside her.

“I’m at the clinic doing my job when suddenly this particular patient comes in. I take a look at ‘im and guess what. It’s none other than your little crush. That hitman or whatever the fuck.” The voice belonging to Gesic responded.

Naja jolted up from her lounging position to much more attentive immediately upon hearing those words. “Wait- Arackniss? Really? You shittin’ me right now? Is he okay? Holy shit.”  


“That’s the name, yeah. He’s fine. Got shot up a bit and I think someone shanked him pretty good. He’s still out like a fuckin light right now. Figure he’ll still be asleep for a good while now, so I thought how about ya come over and spend some ‘private’ time with the guy.” Some faint clicking sounds of metal on metal could be heard in the background while Gesic spoke.

Naja couldn’t even find the words to respond. Her cheeks were warm as fire and just as bright too. Her heart pounded so hard it felt like it would burst out of her chest. Her attempts at words were more akin to a waterfall of stammering syllables. Before she could gather herself enough for a real answer, Gesic spoke again. “I’ll take that as a yes. Come by the clinic, I’ll be at the front. Oh, and bring me something to drink too. Maybe some cash. Just fuckin’ something for this favour I’m doing ya.” The phone hung up with a click. Not willing to let this chance pass, the snake packed up her sketchbook and made a beeline for the clinic.

It didn’t take long for Naja to reach the clinic, maybe fifteen minutes at most. Thankfully it happened to be close to that borefest they call a park. It was so close and she was in such a hurry that she had completely forgotten to grab anything for her friend until she was already through the front door. The lobby was plain and dull, nothing but chairs, tables, and one desk against the back wall, behind which Gesic was sitting in a chair with her legs on the desk. The spider’s most visible arms were fidgeting with her phone in one hand and one of those stress ball things in the other. Her bottom arms were, as usual, tucked under her lab coat. Naja slithered up to the desk, still panting slightly from the sudden sprint she just made.  


Before she could say anything, Gesic spoke up. “Alright, here’s the deal. Ya got around ten minutes in there. Don’t undo his dressings and don’t noticeably hurt him. Still hasn’t paid my full fee yet. I’m gonna head out somewhere else and have a goddamn break. Ya got it?”  


The rush of red returned to Naja’s face and her hood stood up slightly. “You mean… I’m gonna be fucking alone with him?”  


“Yep. What? Did you think I was gonna fuckin’ tag along on your special day? Nah. I’d rather get something to eat. Probably some booze too. Hey, you brought the good shit, right?” Naja snapped back to the real world and realized she didn’t actually bring anything. Again, before she could admit her forgetfulness Gesic interrupted. “Eh, don’t worry about it. Door over there,” she motioned a thumb to a metal door in the back corner. “It’s unlocked. Just remember ya fuckin’ owe for this one.” The spider climbed out of her seat and grabbed a set of keys off the desk, slipping them into a coat pocket and giving Naja a small wave before heading out the door, locking it behind her with a click.  


Naja stared at the lonely metal door for a few long moments. Right through that door… in the room right beside her right now… was the one she admired so much. Heartbeat echoing through her chest, the snake eventually swallowed nervously and made her way to the door. Her hand slowly inched towards the handle until her fingers wrapped around the cold metal, where it remained for a couple more seconds which felt like an eternity. Once she finally worked up the courage and heart… she twisted the knob and steadily pushed the door open. Inside was a makeshift operating room, or at least that’s what she assumed it was. There were small carts with trays and tools on them, one tray with handguns and a wallet, shelves lined with bottles of various liquids, and a couple blood splatters on the smooth floor. But the real centrepiece of the room was the table. The table on which a black spider was currently lying atop of.  


It felt as if all her blood heated up by several degrees just seeing him there… being so close to him. Then she noticed. He wasn’t wearing his shirt. Of course he wasn’t, how would he be patched up with his suit on? White bandages stained with red were wrapped around his shoulders and abdomen, a few stitches here and there… and that was as well as the scars he bore already. She never would have guessed while he was dressed, but goddamn he was fit. Each arm was sturdy and strong, with well defined muscles underneath all that fur and scarring. Even his abs were visible through the fluff. Who would have thought this short and slender sniper was built like an athlete? She slithered a bit closer… then a bit more… until she was right beside her sleeping crush. Her pulse quickened, heart pounded, sweat dripped down her cheeks.  


“He’s perfect.” She quietly muttered to herself as she pulled her phone out of her jacket and opened the camera. Being careful to disable flash and the shutter noise, she began to take a few pictures. Most were of his face; all eight eyes closed, mouth lazily hanging open slightly. Then she moved down a little more… to his upper body… his shoulders… his scars. Every last old scar was a story. Marks where deep bullet wounds healed, lines remaining from scratches and cuts. How did he get each one? Maybe he was in a gang war? Or maybe he underestimated one of his marks? Or maybe even a grazed attack from an angel during the cleansing? The ideas flooded into her mind rapidly, like a rapid slideshow of possibilities. Yes… yes! This is what she was looking for! Click… click… click. More and more pictures were taken from every angle the snake could manage. The time flew by, but that hardly mattered now that Naja’s artistic spark had finally ignited!  


After who knows how long she had finally decided she had enough pictures to keep her busy for a good, long while. She let out a deep sigh of satisfaction with a wide smile on her face. But then… she thought of something else. Naja looked over Arackniss a few more times. He’s so close… and he’s still asleep. He had no idea what was happening. _‘Maybe I could…’_ She thought to herself as she reached an arm out towards his shoulder before suddenly pulling it away. _‘No, if he wakes up he’ll kill me.'_ Not even a few seconds later she was reaching out once again. _‘But he’s asleep. He will never know. One touch couldn’t hurt.'_ Slowly and steadily, her hand approached the sleeping spider’s chest until she finally made contact. She ran her fingers gently through his fur. He was so much… softer than she expected. He was far from smooth, the tips of each strand feeling as if burnt by years of smoke, but beneath that gritty surface was a gentle softness. A sudden feeling completely overcame Naja’s mind. She couldn’t resist pushing just a little bit further.  


As quietly as she could manage, she placed her phone down on one of the trays beside the table and started to lean in towards Arackniss’ unconscious face. Her breath quickened the closer she got, until eventually she could feel his breath on her face as well. After taking a moment to ready herself, Naja shut her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his, holding them there for several sweet seconds. Until suddenly she felt a twitch… not her twitching, him twitching! He was about to wake up! Absolute panic flared all throughout Naja’s body from the tip of her tail to the end of her hood. With speed rivaling that of a cheetah on speed she spun around and slithered out the door in a hurry, quietly screaming to herself with cheeks as red as Hell’s own skies the whole while. As she rushed through the door back to the lobby she nearly ran right into Gesic, who had seemed to have just returned. Naja didn’t care though, she was too busy running for her life to care, and she wasn’t stopping until she was far, far away.  


“Huh… what the hell was that about?” Gesic wondered aloud before giving a shrug. “Eh, not my problem.” She opened the operating room door and stepped inside just as her patient was beginning to stir. A minute or so later his eyes slowly opened and an arm reached up to groggily rub them. “Finally awake are you? Good. Let’s just perform some basic physical checks, then you can pay me and get yourself home. Oh, and don’t forget your stuff here like the last dumbass.” Gesic jerked her head to the side, towards a tray holding guns, a wallet, and a phone.


End file.
